naruto twilights rage
by blazing blade
Summary: their two roads ahead.one that leads to the light and one that leads to the darkness. which one will naruto choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own naruto, kingdom hearts, or pokemon

Hey everybody looks like was able to update this quicker then I thought. Okay like I said in the ending of chapter 8 of my other story this will be a naruto x xion,hinata,tenten, haku, anko, tayuya, rinoa, kyuubi ,konan and mizukage. Now the only summoning naruto will get in this one will be the gyrados contract. Remember the entire council willed be filled with dick heads. Kushina and the uzumaki clan will be bashed in this story. They will probably be introduced in chapter 3.

Alright let's get on with the show

It was a beautiful night in konoha, the moonlight was beautiful, the stars in the night was beautiful. Now the only problem that we see here is a 6 year old little boy running from a mob.

Naruto uzumaki, born on October 10 was running for dear life. Why was he running you ask, well it may have something to do with the mob that's trying to kill him. Ever sense he was born, villagers hated and ridiculed him for being a container of one most powerful bijuu, kyuubi. He was currently running like hell from them.

"Get back hear kyuubi"

"Demon ill kill you"

"Murderer"

"Killer"

"MONSTER!!!"

As naruto ran he found a alley way and went through only to be cornered at a dead end. The mob was closing in as naruto huddled in the corner

"_Why cant they leave me alone?"_ naruto thought as he heard a deep feminine voice in the back of his head

"**Kit kill them." **The voice said as naruto felt a large amount of chakra forming in his chest.

"_what?"_ naruto thought

"_**Kill them kit I've given you some of my chakra that has formed in your chest." Unleash when I say now if you want to live.**_" The voice said as it mentally counted down

"**3…. 2… 1…. NOW!!!!**" the voice said as naruto unleashed a chakra blast sending the civilians flying through the alley way.

"_Wow." Naruto thought felling the energy he unleashed._

"_**That my kit was a jutsu called chakra blast it unleashes a large amount of chakra at one time. Use it when you need to protect yourself".**_ The voice said as it went quite. An ambu member with the mask snake came up to naruto and said.

"Naruto uzumaki, you are to come with me to the hokage office immediantly." The ambu said with naruto nodding his head and following her.

Council room

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT LITTLE DEMON THE MINUTE HE WAS BORN!!" a civilian council member yelled getting yells of shouts and aprovels from inside the room.

I knew we should have killed that little monster years ago." Tsume yelled getting nods and yelles of agreement from the shinobi side

" I call for a vote to banish the little freak banishment." Koharu said getting yells of approvment.

"I call the vote who hear wants the demon banished from konoha out of konoha." A fat ugly civilian member asked getting hands raised by all of the civilian council and danzo.

"Those who disapprove." She said getting no hands of disagreement.

"Alright then the vote is final we will go to sarutobi's office and tell him of our decision." Said the same fat civilian said as he danzo, koharu and the rest of the council went to the hokages office.

In sarutobi's office

Sarutobi was talking to one of his long time friends from the past xemnas, the hakumei kage of twilight village. he wore a ying yang robe with black spiked thunder, he had silver spiked hair. While they were talking

"So sarutobi tell me what did you want to talk about." Xemnas asked. Sarutobi was about to answer when the council busted in the room.

"Hokage-sama we have come to a decision we demand that the demon known as naruto uzumaki be banished from konoha." Danzo said but he immediantly paled when he saw xemnas shocked eyes

"Did you just say naruto uzumaki?" xemnas asked letting his chakra slightly flare. A ugly civilian however decided to push his patience

Yeah we are banishing the little demon what of i-

He never got the chance to finish that word cause a chackra like saber made out of chakra stabbed him straight through his chest.

"HOW DARE YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTAREDS BANISH MY NEPHEW?!!!" at this everybody was shocked naruto uncle was the kage of another village!!!!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" YOU LIED TO ME " xemnas said pointing directly at danzo who was fuming

"You mean he's my godson?!!" tsume said shocking everybody even further.

"That's right my true name is xemnas uzumaki, brother of kushina uzumaki.!!!" Naruto my nephew son of minato and kushina namikaze." Xemnas said to everybody.

The civilians, shinobi council and elder council was scared now. They just banished the last namikaze in the village. the last one with the namikaze bloodlimit. ( the bloodlimits from naruto from the darkness to the light).

He then looked at sarutobi and said

"Where's my nephew?" xemnas asked sarutobi was about to answer that when the door opened and the ambu was carrying naruto on her back.

"I brought young uzumaki-san here hokage sama." Snake said as she shushined away. Naruto looked at xemnas and asked

"Who are you." Naruto asked xemnas smiled and said

"Hello naruto, my name is xemnas uzumaki and im your uncle."xemnas said shocking naruto

"I have a uncle!!." where have you been?" why haven't you come for me. Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"Im so sorry naruto, I didn't know you were still alive. "I was told you died by a certain old fart I know." Xemnas said looking at danzo.

if you want I could take you to my village ." It would seem that your dumbass council had decided to banish you just for defending yourself." Xemnas said with naruto getting mad

"fine if this village can't appreciate me then I will just leave. Naruto said getting a nod of approvement from sarutobi.

"NO.!!" HE CANT LEAVE NOT WITH OUT GIVING US A CHILD FOR THE VILLAGE." danzo yelled getting nods of approvment from the civilian side and the shinobi of the council, while sarutobi side looked at them like their were stupid.

"Shut up danzo." Because of you naruto wasn't able to have a family for the first six years of his life, and I could have you charged with treason just for that. Sarutobi said shutting danzo up

"Alright naruto you could go with your uncle, but promise me that naruto will come back to take the chunin exams, he doesn't have to join the village if he doesn't want to." Sarutobi said as he handed xemnas a scroll of jutsu and how minato blood line worked.

"Alright old man I'll see you in six years." Naruto said as xemnas opened a portal through the darkness as they stepped in. a they watched naruto go through the portal tsume had one thought going in her mind,

"_Naruto. What have I done."_ Tsume said as she had tears in her eyes

Twilight village

Xemnas stepped through the portal with naruto. They ended strait into his office building. They walked up to the secretary as she told them.

"Hakumei kage- sama you have received a letter from he uzumaki clan." His secretary said as she handed him the letter.

_Dear xemnas_

"_Hello my son". We have received a little from knoha stating that naruto really was the son of the fourth hokage. "That being said we of the uzumaki clan wish to reinstate you and naruto as full fledged members of the uzumaki clan". _

_Jack uzumaki, kushina uzumaki, and Jessie uzumaki_

Xemnas finished reading the letter and crumbled it and through it in the trash can.

"Uncle." What did the letter say?" naruto asked

" naruto. The uzumaki's and your mother want me and you back into the clan." Xemnas said getting a shcked look from naruto

"My mother is still alive?!" why hasn't she come for me? Why did they abandon me? Why?" naruto asked getting sad and mad at the fact that noe his family wants him back after all these years.

"Don't worry narut they wont get you. None of them not even your own mother could beat me in a battle anyway." Xemnas said assuring naruto that he will be safe.

"Alright uncle." Naruto said following xemnas to his new home."

Alright people that's it for this chapter now I know I put things differently know but trust me it will get better later in the story. Now as a last second decision I have decided to turn this into a harem. So ja-ne.

Blazing blade out


	2. Chapter 2 the dinner

Disclaimer – I don't own naruto, kingdom hearts, or pokemon

Alright my dude's I'm back alright now I have finalized the harem for naruto this is it

Xion haku hinata tifa yuffie aerith the mizukage tenten anko tayuya rinoa kyuubi konan. Also naruto will be having the red gyrados contract and the rayquaza contract only rayquaza will be black colored and he's going to have the lucario contract. Alright now I know that this chapter might be a little rushed but I had to get this one updated.

Alright on with the show!!!

" uncle why do we have to go along with this daimyos party?" naruto asked xemnas as they made their way to the daimyo's household. He was wearing black cargo pants with a black tank top, while he wore a black trench coat over it, with his hood up, while xemnas ither two body guards tifa lockhart and aerith gainsborough where wearing their regular cloths. ( their cloths from advent children)

" because naruto, this is in important dinner that I received personally from him so it would be a insult if we would reject this invitation." Xemnas said as they entered the palace. It was a huge palace ten times bigger than a mansion. As they walked through a butler came out of the kitchen and said

"ah hakumei kage- sama." Come please this way my lord has been expecting you for sometime." He said as he led them through the into the doors into the dinig hall where xemnas immediantly saw red

30 minutes ago

The kages from all the villages where their. Sarutobi, the kazekage, the mizukage, tsuchi kage, and the kumokage. For some reason the konoha council came as well even tsunade and jiraya of the sanin and Even the uzumaki clan head and her parents came as well. They were all discussing other topics until…

End of flash back

As xemnas opened the door he saw all the kages. Including his…._former_ family. He turned to the daimyo and said

"Ryu!" its been a while." Xemnas said as he shaked ryu's hand.

" it's been far to long my dear friend." Ryu said as he led xemnas to a chair while the others just kept on looking at the hooded figure, while a certain navy blue haired, deep blued girl we all know kept her eyes on the figure.

_Why do I sense such a strong aura around him?"_ she thought as she stared at him.

Hakumei kage- sama I would like to stress that having someone with hoods on is not polite. The tsuchi kage said as he stared at him.

"Very well." Why don't you take off you hood then naruto." At this everybody gasped. They didn't expect minato's only son to be at this dinner. As naruto removed his hood he had a black blind fold around his eyes every body saw his deep blue eyes that shocked everybody.

_"Woh." Hotty in the house. The mizukage though_

_"My god he HOT" was ryu doughter thought _

_Naruto." Tsume thougth as tears came to her eyes_

_Naruto." So you really have taken his appearance huh?" sarutobi thought_

_"so my weapon has finally shown himself." Danzo thought_

_"naruto- sochi." Kushina thought as tears came down her eyes_

_"so this is my grandson." Jack and Jessie thought_

As everybody else was thinking along the lines ryu finally said

"ah so you are the infamous naruto namikaze ive been hearing about from xemnas." Ryu said as he noticed the blush on his daughters face. He then had an idea and said

Xion." Why don't you show naruto around the house. Ryu said as his daughter had a blush on her face and introduced herself to naruto.

"im xion massao." Xion said as she grabbed narito's hand and led him out of the dining hall.

With naruto and xion

As they continued to talk and walk xion asked naruto

"so, whats it like being the nephew of a kage?" xion asked with naruo smiling and saying

"its great." Most of the kids in the academy always look at me for autographs." Naruto said with both of them laughing at the statement.

Back at the dining hall

As everybody was eating and talking everyone could feel the chakra coming from xemnas. It was as if he was having negative thoughts.

"so xemnas." I sent a invitation for you and naruto to come back to the uzumaki clan." Why didn't you accept?" kushina asked with everybody looking at xemnas expecting a answer from him, only to get blasted with an intense chakra wave.

With all do respect kushina-_sama_." Nether I nor naruto wish to come back to a clan filled with nothing but a arrogance." Xemnas said letting his chakra and killer intent mixing together

Look sochi we-

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SOCHI WENCH.!!" Xemnas roared at his mother while she just shut up right at the spot.

"Please xemnas." There's no need for blood spill here."ryu said causing the rest of the group to sigh out of relief.

"You can kill them all when you get outside." I don't want blood on my new carpents." Ryu said causing xemnas smirk to get wider.

"don't worry ryu." I wont kill them. That's naruto's honor. Xemnas said causing the group to get massive sweat drops.

"Please xemnas I just want to see my son." Kushina said getting a snort from xemnas.

"Please." If you really wanted to see him then you wouldn't have disowned him years ago." Xemnas said making kushina look at the ground.

"Tell me xemnas, how has naruto been doing?" sarutobi asked with xemnas smiling and saying

" he's a excellent student." H's mastered everything that you have provided in the scroll and a couple of my techniques aswell." Xemnas said making everyone wide eyed.

Then he must be returned to konoha were he rightfully belongs." Danzo said with the civilian side nodding their heads in agreement. While the rest of them looked at them like they were idiots

"you all must be as dumb as hell if you think that he'll ever even rejoin this village." xemnas said getting ready to continue his rant until said shinobi came throught the door holding hands with xion.

"ah why don't we ask the man of the hour now." Xemnas said getting confused looks from naruto. He then explained that.

"Naruto these people have something they want to tell you." Xemnas said pointing to the uzumaki's and the konoha group.

" naruto uzumaki namikaze." We of the konoha council wish to reinstate you as a ninja and citizen of konoha. If you agree to this you will be engaged to multiple woman of the council's choosing to continue your clan. Koharu said.

"And naruto if you do come back to konoha I will teach you everything I know about sealing, and all my knowledge of jutsu that I have. Jiraya said

"And I naruto will teach you how to use my strength that could kill with one punch, as well as all my medical jutsu. Tsunade said

"Naruto uzumaki namikaze." We of the uzumaki clan would like you to be reinstated into the uzumaki clan." Jack said with the nodes from kushina and Jessie. Everybody was looking at naruto until…

Haha… naruto sated out until

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA… oh I cant believe it after all this time you all want me to come back to konoha just because im the sochi of the youndaime hokage." You all make me sick." Naruto said as he was about to turn around until a hand grabbed his wrist. It was kushina

"let go of my hand kushina." Naruto said but kushina didn't budge only her grip got tighter. Naruto sigh and then said

"Very well then." Naruto said as he took his other hand, charged it with fire charkra and blazing bitch slapped kushina to the ground.

"stay out of my way wench." Naruto said as he exited the building. Xemnas then said

"I think that know would be a good time to leave ryu." Xemnas said with ryu smiling at him while saying.

"I understand xemnas." Ill see you next time." Ryu said as he gave his long time friend a hug as they departed while no one noticed the mizukage sneak away.

With naruto

As naruto was looking at the sky he sighed to himself. He didn't even notice the two shadows creeping up on him.

"Got some conflict with your mother I see." The mizukage said as she and xion made their way over to naruto and each one kissed him on the lips while they both whisper.

_"Don't worry we know you have to practice polygamy. We could share_. They said as naruto turned a bright red.

"Come on naruto we have to leave. Xemnas shouted as he tifa and aerith were already a mile away. Naruto then said

"Don't worry girls ill come back for you in a few years." Naruto said as he left to catch up with xemnas

Alright folks that it for this chapter. I made a new poll and don't forget to review or leave a comment.

Blazing blade out


	3. Chapter 3 twilight grows stronger

Disclaimer – I don't own naruto, kingdom hearts, or pokemon if I did then sasuke would be getting his ass kicked by naruto and danzo wouldn't have that fake ass sharingan arm.

Ok people after a long break form this story I finally found the time to make this chapter so consider this my Christmas present to all of you have a happy new year! Ok let the show roll on!

3 years later

3 years….. its been 3 years since that party at the daimyos mansion and naruto is still upset over the ordeal. He had konoha breathing down his neck to return to his birthplace and he had the uzumaki clan bugging him about returning to whirlpool village where he can be the kage of that village. he still remembered that day when he and xemnas was invited to the uzumaki estate to disguise the matter.

Flashback

Naruto and xemnas entered into whirlpool village as all citizens and ninja alike parted a path so that they could walk through. As they walked through they could clearly hear the whispers of the crowd

Isn't that xemnas uzumaki the bane of the uzumaki clan who knew he would get so strong…..

Kushina-sama son hes quit the looker…..

I wonder if he'll return to konoha or whirlpool….

Naruto felt his chakra reach a dangerous level as kyuubi was trying with everything she had to calm him down" naruto-kun calm down all we have to do is go to this metting and we'll be done remember they cant do anything to control you." Kyuubi said in naruto's mind as he lowered his chakra level and muttured a silent thank you to the kistune woman as she went back to sleep. They arrived at the uzumaki estate. It was almost in exact copy of the namikaze compound only the namikaze compound was a hell of allot bigger.

They entered the estate to see the uzumaki council already waiting for them.

This council is now in session. Our first order of business is to disquise the fate of naruto uzumaki namikaze. Jack said as kushina looked at her son wearily. She had forgiven him for practically bitch slapping her in the face with a chakra powered hand infused with fire chakra, but she was alittle more afraid of him now. Xemnas decided to voice his opinion

"what is there to disquise naruto does not wish to return to the clan and nether do i. there is nothing more to disquise." Xemnas said as he received a cold stare from his mother." You mean you would betray your family all because of alittle decree that was made atleast 16 or 17 years ago? Grow up xemnas." She said but she was met with a eerie pinkish chakra blade that was stabbed at the wall next to her face.

"Now see hear _mother _I refuse to comeback to a clan full of arrogance. I wont comeback and that's final!" he said as the blade desaapered and he and naruto began to leave until." Hold on xemnas we didn't want you here just for you. We also want to reinstate naruto as a member of the clan aswell." Jack said as naruto turned around slowly to meet his suppose grandfather eyes.

Naruto slowly turned his head to see his grandfathers eyes looking at him expecting him to give in there demands. Naruto really wanted to blow up in his face but he waited out and waited for the right moment." why are you so interested in me now?" if I remember you wanted nothing to do with me at birth but now that you see that I have the power, and the knowledge you want me back?" he asked as they all shook there heads yes." Pathetic." He said as he walked away but ambu had blocked his and xemnas path.

"im sorry xemnas, naruto but if you want comeback by choice then we will force u back here." Jack said as xemnas was about to say something until naruto gathered all the chakra in his body and yelled" "DARKSTYLE: WAVE OF RAGE!" he yelled as darkness took the color of the chakra that surrounded him and he let it loose and blew up the entire room. The walls were craked and every clan and elder member in the room was blown back into the wall.

End of flashback

"Ahhhhhhh when will they learn that they cant conrol me anymore?" he asked as he entered the academy and went straight into room 515. Waiting in that room was probably the people that would be twilights future including his future.

In room 515

In this room was narutos new team. His sensei riku of the shadows. Riku obtained this name by all the dark jutsu's he obtained and created. This is why he was choosen to be narutos sensei.

On riku's left was cloud. He was acting sensei on narutos squad to teach him on his namikaze justu's

Naruto entered the room and was excited to see them as his sensie but the biggest shook was who was on the other side of the room. On the other side was the navy haired beuty that he met all those years ago. She had on black ambu style pants and a navy blue tank top that exposed her _assets_ nicely. She had the deepest blue eyes. Almost deeper then narutos. She had a caramel complexion, and a slender body. She smiled at naruto's stupefied face.

"Xion?!!!" naruto yelled as she smiled back at him.

"Hello naru-kun"

Ok guys that's it for this chapter I got nothing to rant on so ill just say MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HO HO HO! Ja-ne

Blazing blade out


End file.
